Family Ties
by realdarkangel
Summary: Harry PotterFruits Basket crossover. Harry's older brother is believed to be the BWL. A month later he is sent to the Dursley, but they leave him to be found by another family, who know all about secrets. Yaoi warning. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all I own are two rats, a bunch of school stuff, seven Fruits Basket books, all the Harry Potter books, same CDs, PS2 games and a big bar of chocolate. So if you want to sue me, it'll cost you a hell of a lot more then it'll cost me.

AN: i know this isn't a new chappie, but my exams are starting soon so i wont be updating for some time, but i'll try. a very great mate of mine has agreed to beta this for me, right now he's going over my other storys. Thanks Mitch, ya the best .

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind watching the twins for us Peter"

"Yes Lily. You two need time away from the boys and be around people your own age. And what better place then the Ministry's Halloween party." The small and wide man knew as Peter Pettigrew said looking up at Lily Evan-Potter.

She was wearing an off the shoulders, full length, cream evening dress. Lily's fiery red hair was in a tight bun with strands falling into her bright green eyes. You couldn't tell she had, had twin boys earlier in the year by looking at her.

"Peters right Lily. You need this and you can see you're friends. The Longbottom's are going." James said coming drown the stairs. He was wearing a black muggle tuxedo, which went well with Lily's dress. His hair was still looking like a bird's nest; not even magic could make it lay flat. He's tux's showed off the well-sculpted muscles of his body- a side affect from all the Quidditch he had played at school and from being an Auror.

"I know James, but I don't want to leave the twins alone for too long. You know someone has been giving You-Know-Who information about the Order. And this could be a perfect opportunity for him to come and kill –"

"Love, stop worrying yourself"

"-One of the boys. You know he knows about the prophecy or at least some of it…" she said looking at him with watery eyes.

"I know love, I know. But we need this and we can trust Peter. He won't let anything harm them." He replied in a smoothing voice.

"Thank you James. I'll guard them with my life. You better get going, it's already eight and the Ministry car will leave in a few minutes." Peter walked them to the door.

What they didn't know was that the Order spy was Peter and that his Master was going to pay a little visit to the boys. One of them had the power to kill him, or destroy his body.

There was more way's then one to become immortal and Voldemort had many way's to make sure he couldn't die.

Walking up the stair's, Peter quickly found the nursery that held the twins. He took them down to the living room to get a better look at them. Lily and James were both paranoid that at anytime something could came along and kill one of their twins; but then again, the Longbottom's were the same. Being told that there's a prophecy that say's one of you're children has to kill a Dark Lord could do things to your head. Peter was lucky that he was able to convince the Potter's to leave and go to the party.

His excuses: it would look suspicious if they weren't there, no one else but the Order members know about the prophecy, and the Potter's were well known for going to social gatherings. And with that, Peter had finally been able to convince them to go.

It was hard to believe that the two little boys in front of him were twins. The only thing that was the same was the wild hair.

The older of the two, Henry, had wild chestnut colour hair, which always looked like a bird's nest like his fathers. His eyes were a dull and sparkled with mischief. Even though he still had baby fat on his face, he had a pointed face and pale thin lips. He was half an inch taller then Harry and only being quite when he got what he wanted.

Harry on the other hand was completely the opposite. His hair, while being wild, looked wind-blown and was black with natural midnight blue highlights. His eyes were an unnatural bight emerald green. His face was heart shaped and he had full red lips. He was a quiet child, but was always giggling at the people around him, although he didn't like strangers, he opened up to people very quickly.

Peter hoped that his Master would pick the right child to kill. James and Lily were his friends and he didn't want them to lose both of their children. Henry was Sirius godson and Harry was Remuses, both boys' had a aura of power about them, so it was hard to tell which one was the one the prophecy talked about. Telling his master where the Potter's lived was hard, but living a double life was harder. When everyone got together, he had to make up some lie because he had a Death Eater meeting; at first it wasn't that difficult, but when Voldemort heard there was a prophecy, he wanted to know how many people where born at that time and where they lived, then he went and killed them. He begged Voldemort not to kill Lily and James because they were his friends and in time, when Voldemort takes over, they would understand why one of their children had to die.

They believed the nonsense that Dumbledore said. That muggles' and muggle-borns' should be treated like equals and should be allowed to know about the wizard world. But they were wrong, muggle-born witches and wizards shouldn't be allowed to go to Hogwarts or the wizard world because they came and thought they were better then the purebloods, they didn't follow traditions and thought things should change, become modern like the muggle world; but the muggles were destroying their world. That was where Peter drew the line. The only muggle-born who thought themselves as equals was Lily, but then again James wouldn't stop talking about her in school and she was kind enough to him when he had problems and so over time he started to like her, she also took the time to learn about the pureblood tradition.

What Voldemort had in mind was what most purebloods wanted. A world where muggle-borns respected those who were better then them. Where only purebloods went to Hogwarts and the muggle-borns went to a small school were they learned the important stuff; like cleaning charms, the history, all the traditions, how to look after children and healing charms/potions, because most muggle-borns went back to their world, or married purebloods or half-bloods, had kids and looked after them. Just look at Lily, she was Head-girl, top of every class and even in her muggle school she was the best in her class, but as soon as their year left school, she married James and became a housewife. Three years later and she had the twins. She also moaned a lot about some of the things she missed about the muggle world.

It was ten a clock when Voldemort came. Peter left the boys in front of the fire and opened the door. There stood his master in all his glory, a dead muggle floating behind him.

"Where are they?" he asked in a cold voice.

"In the living room Master." He replied, bowing as his master past him. That was when he noticed the grey wolf with a black line of fur from his nose to the tip of his tail. It was

Fenrir Greyback. In his werewolf form. With a copper collar on.

"Master?"

"What Wormtail?" he asked standing over the sleeping twins.

"Why is Greyback here?" he asked, his Gryffindor courage leaving him.

"Because today is a full moon, and I wanted to test that collar. It should make him a sort of pet. I tell him to do something and he does it. Because of that prophecy, there's always a chance the killing curse might … backfire. My body would turn to dust and I would need a host, which would be you. I've given Greyback the order that should anything happen to my body, he is to bite the child that I aimed at."

"That's brilliant Master." Peter said in an awe-filled voice.

"No. Its called common sense. We've killed everyone but the Potter's and Longbottom's. In case you're to dumb to realize the muggle is to be charmed to look like you, so that everyone thinks your dead. And rats are one of the least noticed animals around. Perfect spies."

Lifting his wand, he aimed for harry and fired the Killing Curse. Harry's eyes flashed white as a shield formed around him, rebounding the curse back to Voldemort, but causing a deep cut to appear. As the shield formed, the wards around house went off, alarming everyone at the Ministry about what was going on. Voldemort refused to scream as his body was turned to ash and what was left of his soul was pushed out. As his soul was floating away, Peter walked into it and let Voldemort take control of his body. The muggle was charmed to look like Peter and Greyback bite into young Harry's arm, passing his werewolf curse onto him. Harry fainted because of a overload of magic in his body and blood loss. Henry woke up, screaming as he experienced the pain his twin fell victim too, all thanks to the special bond that only twins shared.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Lily and James returned home. With them was Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, the Minster of Magic, five Order members, five of the best-trained Aurors, a small team of trained Healers and some reporters who were at the party. Everyone could feel the powerful dark magic coming from the house. Fearing the worst, everyone rushed in only to be greeted by the sight of Peter Pettigrew dead.Pettigrew, one of their sons unconscious and bleeding from a deep looking cut from just below his left eye, that stretched across his face into his hairline. Henry was screaming, holding his smaller twin. The twins were next to a pile of ash. 

"W…what happened?" a stunned James said, while Lily picked up the boys and took them to the Healers.

"He's dead." A blacked hair Healer said, standing over the fake Peter's body.

Dumbledore went over to the ash and mumbled an identifying spell. The results appeared on a sheet of parchment. "It seems to me, that Voldemort came, trying to kill one of your sons and little Henry destroyed his body" he said in a clam voice.

"What! That cant be true…" the Minster said.

"You saw the Dark Mark over this house, we can all feel the powerful dark magic in the air and here is the results of the identifying spell." Dumbledore gave the parchment to the Minster.

"Lady's and gentleman, let me introduce to all to the savoir of the wizardry world. Henry Remus Potter."

* * *

The next day, every witch and wizard in the world was celebrating the defeat of the darkest Lord to ever exist. Their hero was a four-month-old boy by the name of Henry R. Potter. But no one noticed the bite marks on young Harry's left forearm or how he wouldn't touch anything silver. But the thing they should've noticed was how his magic grow more quickly and how wild it became.

* * *

Ok peps, this is only the first chappie redone, other stories will be edited soon. Only three more weeks left at school (YAY!does happy dance round room), after school finishs i'll be able to update more ofen and be able to stay up all night if i have to (i tend to getgood ideaswhen i start to fall asleep and can't remember then in the mornings). 

Here is also the timeline (as I said, this is completely A.U)

The Potter's had twin boys on 31st of July 1990, Henry was born at 11 and Harry was born at 12.

Voldemort attacked the Potter's on 31st of October 1990.

The rest is a secret for now.

Thanks for all the names,if ya got an idea for one feel free to tell me.

Please, please, please review puppy-dog eyes ( they make me feel like writing new chappies)

XP


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yay, it finally let me upload this chappie . I've been trying for four bloody days now, so ya can guess how happyI am.

Disclaimer: ...sigh...as much as i hate at say it, i dont own Fruite Basket or Harry Potter, ifi didlots of things bout be different.

A.N: the Sohma's will be appearing in the next chappie >. 

* * *

One week. It had been one whole week since little Henry Potter had destroyed Voldemort. Everyone was happy; especially the Potters. When James went to work the day after Henry destroyed Voldemort, he was promoted to Head of the Auror Department. Whenever Lily went out, people would came up to her and put money into Henry's pram. They would also tell her how lucky she was to have such a special son; no one noticed Harry because he was spelled asleep most of the time. Two days after the attack, Lily and James moved out of the small two-bedroom cottage that James' parents bought for them and into a small manor. Because of how empty the manor seemed when it was only Lily and the boys there, both James' and Lilys' parents moved in. Lily arranged many parties during the week after Voldemorts' defeat and each one lasted well into the early hours of the morning. But there was one thing that spoiled the whole thing.

For some reason, Harry wouldn't stop crying. Every day he would cry himself to sleep. Nothing anyone did helped. By the end of the week, Lily was getting very annoyed. Wanting to get rid of the crying, she came up with a plan; she would talk to James and make him see things her way.

* * *

"James, sweetie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Mom, look after the boys for me." James said, handing Henry over.

"Ok James. Look Henry what have I got?" she held her hand out and showed him a moving origami swan.

* * *

Lily led James out to the downstairs' study. It was a small (compared to the rest of the house) room, with a window looking out into the garden that took up all the south-facing wall, a huge solid oak desk with a large, comfortable chair behind it. The door was opposite the window with a family portrait on either side. The two walls were full of books.

"Lily, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying." James said, in a concern voice.

"It's…it's just that, I'm concern for the boys." She replied, fake tears rolling down her face.

"What do you mean love?"

"Well, Harry won't stop crying and it's always keeping Henry up..."

"Love, he's still probably in shock."

"But it's been a week, a whole week. He cant still be in shock, if anyone should be in shock, it should be Henry."

Because James didn't have anything to say to that he just held her.

"I think…I think we should give Harry away."

"WHAT! Why?" James said, raising his voice.

"It's for the best…"

"Why, why is it for the best?" he asked shouting.

"As Henry grows older, we'll need to spend more time with him, so we can teach him more spells, you know Dumbledore said that He'll came back, so Henry should be ready for that day. And Harry would grow up away form the fame and wouldn't become jealous of Henry. Think about it Honey, its for the best."

After five minutes of think about, James replied:

"Who?" he asked quietly.

"My sister."

"WHAT! But she hates anything and everything magic, she'll probably get rid of him." James shouted.

"Please, just trust me, it's for the best."

* * *

That night, Lily talked to everyone about leaving Harry to be looked after by someone else; Lily and James left out the fact that Lily's sister was going to raise him. No one liked the idea, but seeing as it could help Henry, they agreed it was for the best. Around ten at night, when both the boys were asleep, -they had to force-feed Harry a sleeping drought, like they had the past week- Lily looked down at her youngest son. He was wearing some forest green PJs that matched his eyes and was wrapped in a green blanket. He looks so peaceful, Lily thought to herself.

By the time they got to Privet Drive it was midnight. James placed a charm on the blankets to keep them warm and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Bye Harry, I love you." James whispered, tears falling form his eyes.

Lily just stroked his hair before hugging James, then with w small 'pop' they were gone. When Petunia Dursley went to take the milk out the next morning, the one thing she never expected to see was a young baby boy in green blankets fast asleep on her doorstep. Not wanting the neighbours to see the thing, she picked it up and brought it inside. Dudley was still fast asleep in his room and Vernon was in the bathroom getting ready for work, it was his last day before they took a family holiday to Japan, somewhere that Petunia always wanted to go to since college. Once Petunia put the baby on the table, a small note fall out of the blankets.

Petunia,

I know this is unexpected but I need you to look after Harry for me, you know I told about Henry defeating You-Know-Who, well we decide to train him form an early age, and we thought it would be better for Harry to be raised by someone who could give him the love he needs.

Thanks, Lily

Mother of the Boy-Who-Lived

Because Petunia know what kind of person her sister was, she know the real meaning behind the latter,

Petunia

Don't want to raise Harry, so you can, because I have Henry, something might be wrong with him

Lily

Someonewho now is a lot better then you because I have a child that did the impossible.

Petunia reread the note three times before rising her voice and screeching;

"VERNON!"

Somehow Dudley slept though the screeching and the sound of someone the size of an elephant running down the stairs. When Vernon ran into the kitchen, his face was an ugly purple colour with white stops on his cheeks. The rolls, which make up his stomach, were still moving five minutes after he stopped and caught his breath.

"Y…yes d…dear…" he said breathlessly.

"That no good sister of mine decided that we should raise one of her no good brats." She shouted.

"Well, if she doesn't want it, and we don't want it, we'll leave it somewhere."

"But want about the holiday?"

"Well, we take it with us and leave it… what was the name of the place we were going?"

"Kaibara." (Is that spelled right?)

"Yes, then we'll leave him in Kaibara, so today you just buy an extra ticket for the brat." With that said, Vernon picked young Harry up and left him in a corner in the living room. The rest of the day past uneventful, no one question why Harry was still spelled asleep.

* * *

Hope ya like it. i wanna thank everyone who took the time to leave me such nice reviews, they made me sooo happy, specially the poeple who gave me some ideas about Harry's new name, thanks Dragongirl Jun, thiswayandthat, JuMiKu, Kimpatsu no Hoseki and everyone else >. 

Soo, dont forget ta leave a nice review coz they inspire me ta write.

P.S, gryfinndorseeker452, can i have my Remus plushie that i will treasure forever and the hermione plushie that as the exploding button, i wouldn't make Remuse-plushie eat her coz it might get sick >. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people, sorry it took so long, but i had reall, reall, REALLY bad writers block T.T

Thanks to every one who gave me ideas about names XD

/blah blah/ animals talking to Zodiac members

Looking out of the window on his left, Shigure looked at the refection of the classroom, sighing when he saw that yes both the seat behind him and on his right were empty in the refection too. Looking past the refection he saw that the sky was as overcast as it was that morning, if not more.

Shigure Sohma was bored; very bored. Today was the most boring day in Shigure's eleven year old life. Not evening looking under the girls' skirts was any fun. The Dog Zodiac looked at the clock for the millionth time that day. He only had fifteen minutes until he could get out of the hell-hold called school; the teacher was talking about some math problem that was written on the bored, Shigure was never that good at math, he preferred to sleep in the lesson then get the answers form Hatori, who was one of his two favourite cousin's, the other being none other then Ayame. But today Shigure couldn't go to sleep because Hatori wasn't there. To make matter's worst Ayame wasn't there either. Hatori was with his father, who was the family doctor learning some of the tricks of the trade, while Ayame was with his mother and father picking up his baby brother from the hospital. One thing Shigure couldn't understand about Ayame was the way that he treated his brother; Shigure had always wanted a younger sibling, someone to look up at him and someone who was always there to play with him, even when he was grounded because of something that he did; but when he asked his mother and father for one they just looked at him, then each other and then carried on doing what they were doing, they wouldn't even answer his question about where babies came from.. Shigure wasn't aloud to go see the baby at the hospital because he was very sick and if there was one thing that Shigure hated, par working, it was being sick or seeing some who was sick.

Looking at the clock again Shigure noticed that he only had fifteen minutes left of school, and then he would have a whole week off because the school was closing for improvements, mostly fixing up rooms that Ayame and Shigure messed up when they broke the school boiler. How where they supposed to know that the boiler's pipes were old and leaked if the water went thought too fast and was boiling hot. Luckily everyone was out at break when it happened so no one got hurt, though everything on the ground floor was floating in three foot of hot water; and because the classrooms on the second floor were small and there were lots of classes, they decided to close the school of a while. Pity it was only for a week. Shigure wondered what he could do for the whole week; Hatori was gone with his mother, who worked at the hospital. Shigure sometimes felt sorry for Hatori, both his parents were doctors so he couldn't say he was sick to get off school because they would know straight away. He was also supposed to keep Shigure and Ayame out of trouble at school, but that was really a two people job, but they didn't mean to make his job hard, it was just that they were active people, but they both made sure no one hugged them.

He couldn't go see Ayame because his family wanted to spent some time together, just them and the baby; Shigure really needed to ask someone what the baby's name was. Akito was sick again so he couldn't go play with him. Kagura was no fun because all she talked about was how cute something was, girls were something that Shigure would probably never understand. Rin was just plain weird. Ritsu was always apologizing about everything, but he was fun to tease sometimes. The other baby that he know about, Kyo didn't live in the Sohma Estate so he couldn't just go round and see him and all the other Zodiac members were too old to play with, they had jobs and no time to enjoy the little things in life. He couldn't even go out to see Kazuma because he was away on a training trip. So all Shigure had to look forward to was a week of pure boredom, and after all that hard work he and Ayame put into that prank.

Looking at the clock, Shigure and the rest of the class quietly counted down the last ten seconds until the bell rang.

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5…

The class quickly and quietly packed their things away while the teacher droned on about something or other.

4... 3… 2…

Everyone was slowly getting out of their seats, making sure not to make any noise.

1…

And there it was. The teacher just had enough time to jump out of the way to the door, missing the stampede of children running to get home and enjoy their small holiday. The hallways were packed with rushing people making their way to the metal double doors. Less then ten seconds after the bell rang, the doors were swinging open. Normally Shigure and Ayame were one of the first people out, but today Shigure was in no rush so he took his time. Also normally there was someone sent to pick them all up, but not today. Poor Shigure had to walk all the way home, on his own for once. Deciding on making his parents wait, Shigure went the long way home, which was his favourite way. Part of the long way home was to walk though the park which was his most favourite part of the walk because people would be walking their dogs, and even though dogs were loyal, they loved to talk about their masters, they were who Shigure got most of his gossip (SP?) from; like how Miss Niwa hated cats and large places, or how Mr Mustang was cheating on his wife with both of his next door neighbours, who were both males and one of them worked for him. Then there was the Yuy couple, they were from America, but where both Wanted for some reason so moved to Japan, where they live with their three dogs, Shigure like the Yuy's, they both gave him money ,to make him go away, and the long haired one, who said to call him Duo, was always giving him new ideas about pranks, while their dogs went on about their sex life, which was one thing that Shigure REALLY didn't want to know about.

The park itself was quite beautiful; it had four entrances, one on each side and was surrounded by woods. The woods were thicker on the north side, so many people treated to avoid that entrance. In the very middle of the park was a huge pond, with a fountain in the very middle. The fountain had a mermaid facing each entrance, and each mermaid was different, water fell from the stone bowls each one had in their hands. Above the mermaids were some dolphins, with water coming out of their mouths, which landed halfway in the pond. The only time water touched the mermaids was when it was raining. Stone benches were placed around the pond. Off to the west side of the park was the play area; it was perfect for kids of any age, even some adults because there was a small football field and a court that could be used for many different sports. Food stands were placed on the east side and were always changing with the weather, if it was hot, they sold cold food and drinks, and if it was cold they sold hot food and drinks.

Today was no different. Expect for one thing. It all started just when Shigure was heading out the north side of the park, Charlie, an old police dog came running up to him, which was odd because Charlie didn't like to run and didn't like him much, called him a nosily brat.

/There you are, come with me/ in his mind, the old dogs' voice was like any other old persons, rough.

"What? Why?" Shigure didn't get an answer. Grabbing Shigure's sleeve with his mouth, Charlie pulled the boy into the tree line. After walking deeper and deeper into the wooded part, Charlie brought him over to one of the biggest trees. In among the exposed roots was a small green bundle. Lifting the bundle up, Shigure saw that it was a young child. Realising what Charlie wanted him to do; Shigure picked the child up and ran the rest of the way home.

After running for thirty minutes, looking to make sure it was safe to cross the roads and keeping out of the old people's way, Shigure was finally standing at the entrance of the lane leading up to the Sohma Estate, with the houses of the 'Outer' family members on both sides. Shigure was starting to worry about the baby; the ride must've been bumpy, but the baby was still fast asleep, the piece of cloth coving its left arm was getting dark and wet, and Shigure know from expectance that clothes only do that when it's wet or bleeding, unless it was white, then it went see-though and pink. Looking down at the cute face, Shigure noticed how pale it was. Not wasting anymore time Shigure ran up to the gates and threw them open, and ran into one of the older Zodiac members. Seeing it was only the Ox, he ask him to telling his parents that he needed to see Hatori's father and he wanted to talk to them about something really important. The Ox didn't notice the bundle he was hugging close to his chest, only nodded his head and went off in the direction of his home.

Walking quickly Shigure cursed both the head of the family, for making the no running in the Estate rule and Hatori's parents for having their home at the far end of the Estate. Ten minutes later and Shigure was flying through the doors of Hatori's home; Lucky Hatori's mother was there, Sakure.

"Hatori's Ka-san, thank Kami you're here." Shigure gasped out, trying to recover quickly.

"'Gure-chan, what are you do here? You're not hurt are you?" She asked in her claming voice, looking him over for any injures.

"No, I'm fine, but can ya have a look at him? I think he hurt his arm." Shigure rushed out, holding the bundle at arm's length. Taking the young child from his arms, Sakure looked him over, carefully removing the blankets.

"Shigure-kun where did you find him, where's his family?" Shigure know this was important; Sakure only used his name when she was working.

"In the wooded part of the park, no one was around and he was in the roots of that really big tree." He rushed out. After a few minutes he asked in a quite voice, "What happened to him? Why was he left there? What happened to his arm?"

"I don't know Shigure-kun, I really don't know." Sakure was growing more worried by the minute, even though she was being careful, the baby boy should've woken up by now. The only reason that she know he wasn't dead was how quickly blood was flowing from his wound, but if she didn't stop the bleeding soon, he'll die from blood loss. Just by looking at his face she could tell that he wasn't from Japan or any part of Asia. She didn't know Shigure was also looking at the baby until he pointed at the wound.

"Looks like he was bitten by a big doggie. He isn't dead, is he?" Even if he didn't act like it, Shigure was a really smart boy for his age, not as smart as Hatori, but smarter then most people in his year. He knew that if you bleed, you won't die, unless it doesn't stop, and after a while, if it doesn't stop you run out of blood and your body needs it, so you die. He also knew that when your asleep your chest moves up and down, but he baby's chest wasn't moving and if your chest isn't moving you die.

"No Shigure-kun, He isn't dead, not yet, but if you left him where you found him he would be. Now, I need you to be a good, brave boy and help me, you think you can do it?" Seeing the determent (SP?) look on his face, she knew that he would do what ever she asked him to. Grabbing the blanket she held it to the wounds and ordered Shigure to press it tightly to the wound, to slow the bleeding, while he did that she rushed around the examination room, gathering the stuff she'll need to heal the poor child. While she was a good doctor form the 'Outer' part of the family, the one thing she rarely had to deal with were animal bites, those were her husbands departments because he grow up in the 'inner' family because his father was the Boar Zodiac and the family doctor. The only bites she treated before where when Shigure bite the head of the family when they were playing to hard and when Ayame bite Rin by accident, that was also when they found out that Ayame was poisonous.

Fifteen minutes later and the door to the examination room was slamming open, leaving a dent in the wall; and in walked Shigure's mother, Hatori and his father, little Akito and the current head of the family; Akito will become head when he turns ten or if the current head dies before then.

"Shigure-chan are you alright, your not too hurt are you, what happened, are you bleeding…" Shigure extremely overprotective mother asked in a rushed voice, hardly stopping to breath nor giving her son time to answer.

"My dear, if you don't allow Shigure-kun room to breath, I think he will become hurt." The head of the family chuckled as she turned a bright cherry red. Noticing the small hardly breathing form on the table, he walked closer to get a better look. "And who's this then?" he asked in a kind voice.

"I found him in the park; we think he was left there." Shigure said in a small voice.

"Aww, poor thing." The head replied.

"For now though he is my patient and I'd like it if I could have some room to heal him, so if you'd all like to go out to the living room, it'll be much apprehended. Shigure-kun, thank you for all your help, but can you go help Hatori make some drinks." With that the small group went out on the doctors' orders when they heard her speak up again, "Oh no honey, you stay and help…"

Once everyone was in the cosy living room with a hot drink in their hands and sitting in the comfy chairs, Shigure started to tell everyone about what happened as soon as Charlie came running at him. Hatori's home was one of the larger one's on the estate. It had three bedrooms upstairs, two which had en suites, the third bedroom was used as storage for all the medicine that they needed. Shigure himself had only been in one of the bedrooms, so he didn't know what Hatori's parents looked like; Hatori's himself had light sea-blue bedroom, with a large futon in the centre of the room. Below the window was a small white desk and a solid oak dresser opposite the door to the en suites. Because of how much time Ayame and Shigure spent at Hatori's house, he had large TV on top of a chest of draws that held cloth for Shigure and Ayame for if they decided to stay for the night. On top of the telly was a VCR and many different videos sat on the shelves. Unlike Shigure's and Ayame's bedrooms, Hatori's room was clean and relaxing. Downstairs was no different; the whole place was made to be as relaxing and comfortable as possible. The living was done in warm browns and light earth tones and the kitchen was modern and new. The only room that wasn't cosy was the examination room.

After explaining three times what had happened to everyone, Shigure looked at his mother with big puppy-dog eyes and asked in a pleading voice "please can we keep him, pleaseeeeee?"

"I'm sorry Shigure-chan. He's not part of the family and I'm not the one to ask." She said in a sad tone. Shigure just signed mournfully and looked out of the window, watching the full moon raise, sometime during his run the clouds had disappeared. Just as the moon was rising there was a pain filled screech from the examination room that probably woke the whole estate up. Shigure was the first to get up and see what make the noise. Swinging open the door, making the dent bigger Shigure took two steps before he froze. The small baby boy was arching up, silent screams pouring out of his mouth, tears falling from bright green eyes, while bones were rearranging themselves. Both of Hatori's parents couldn't stop him from hurting himself, his nails were turning into long sharp claws, the blood from the bites mixed with the sweat that was pouring from his body and the deep cuts that the claws made coving the table he was laying on in a thick red substance. People from the other houses came to see what was happening. The baby somehow pushed both adults over to the door, were they needed help to get back up. Shigure was slowly walking towards the table, making sounds that people normally made to calm animals, it seemed to be working. By the time Shigure was next to the table, the baby seemed to be some half wolf half human thing. Slowly he climbed onto the table, gently put the baby in his lap and made soft whining noises. The moonlight was shining off all the metal in the room, blinding everyone who tried to see what was happening, after a few minutes, they slowly walked into the room. The table was bathed in moonlight and they saw Shigure holding what looked like a ball of fizzy black fur, which turned out to be a four week old baby wolf.

This caused mixed reactions. Hatori's mother fainted; Hatori's father had to quickly grab his wife; Shigure's mother was being sick because of how much blood there was and the smell; Hatori closed the blinds so no one could look in though the window; while Akito's eyes widen at the sight of the wolf. Shigure was happily petting the small blind cub. After telling it how cute it was and how he wasn't going to hurt him, Shigure looked at head of the family, who had a soft spot for the dog Zodiac and asked with his best puppy eyes, "Can I keep him?"

All the head could do was nod his head. Akito asked in his quite voice "What's his name?"

"I'll name him…"

TBC

Again sorry, still trying to write my other chappie, but i know what will be happening in each one, just have tp try writting them


	4. Chapter 4

Tohru Honda, like everyday since she moved in with the Sohma's, woke up at five to start making breakfast for the people who were kind enough to let her move in and become a permanent household member and the only person outside the family to know about their secret, promising to never tell a soul. Unlike the Sohma's, Tohru was an ordinary sixteen-year-old girl, with two of the best friends someone could ever want and a family that adopted her, helping her with high school and her job. But while high school was fun to her, to the youngest boys in the household, Kyo and Yuki, it was nothing but troublesome; both with fan clubs and trying everyday to ward off being hugged by said female club members. Life was never easy if you belonged to the inner Sohma family. A normal school day morning was when Tohru would start to make breakfast after her morning ritual, say good-morning to Kyo when breakfast was nearly ready and he'd come in from his morning training, meet a still sleepy Yuki at the table only to be met by a hyper Shigure as soon as she put food on the table.

But after today, this peaceful morning ritual was forever changed. But for better or worse, she'll never know.

Walking out of her large bedroom, Tohru bumped into Kyo taking a large pile of Shigure's books from the library downstairs into his (Shigure's) bedroom, a wide-awake Yuki behind him; or as wide-awake as you could get him at five in the morning. They'd had to be awake for some time to be already dressed in their uniform.

"Good morning Yuki-kun, good morning Kyo-kun. Why are you up so early Yuki-kun?" she asked. The sound of her voice startled both boys, making them nearly drop the heavy load they were carrying.

"Damn it, don't do that!" Kyo yelled at her, being mad at the fact he had to work with the one person he hated with a passion.

"Do what?" she yelled, jumping a foot into the air.

"Less shouting, more moving!" came the normally playful voice of Shigure, but for one of the few times his voice was stern. After being reminded way he was up so early Yuki pushed Kyo out of the way and continued towards downstairs to get another pile, Tohru fallowing behind him. Once on the ground floor, Yuki headed towards Shigure's study, while she headed to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

Half an hour later everyone was sitting around the table eating quietly. Tohru looked worriedly around at everyone. Shigure looked like Christmas came early, Yuki look like he was going to fall asleep at any second, while Kyo was pouting cutely. "Tohru-chan, don't mean to be a bother, but can you go shopping after school and pick some food up?" Shigure asked his smile could light the house for a week.

"Sure. But I only went a few days ago, so why?" She asked.

"We'll be having an extra person living with us, so me and Ayame decide to throw a welcoming dinner, Yoru-chan likes a lot of meat, and can't eat much vegetable's so make sure not to cook a lot for him…" Shigure carried on talking to Tohru, not realising that the group of teens had left until the front door opened. Tohru looked at the four bags as they passed out the house, her curiously peaked.

After fifteen minutes of silence, Tohru asked the first thing on her mind. "Who's Yoru-chan?"

"You'll find out at school." Was the curt reply from Kyo.

Soon enough they reached the school. As usual the courtyard was full of groups of teens waiting until they had to go in. The Yuki Fan Club was waiting by the gates, brightly coloured gifts in their hands, some were crying while the rest looked uneasy. They were so worried that they didn't see Yuki pass them on the way to the classroom. The classroom was just as noisy as the courtyard. Everyone was in small groups talking about something exactly.

"Good-morning Hana-chan, Uo-chan." Tohru called over to her two best friends.

"What's got everyone so damn happy about?" Kyo ask the Yankee girl, annoyed about the noise everyone was making and that everyone was staring at him and then turning away.

"There's a new student, rumour has it that he's related to you and Yuki-kun." Hana said in her normal calm voice. Just then the bell rang and their homeroom teacher walked in.

"Alright, alright, everyone sit down and SHUT UP!" she yelled. Once everyone did as she demanded she took the role call. "As some of you might have known, we have a new student starting today. I want you to be nice to him, or there WILL be trouble. You can come in now." She directed the last part to whoever was on the other side of the door. The door opened and if you asked any of the students what happen next, they would tell you that an Adonis walked into their lives.

The new student was male, like most of the class. He had black, almost blue hair that was tried into a braid that went down past his knees, with some bangs framing his emerald eyes. He had high cheek bones and the most kissable lips most of the students had ever seen. He wasn't every tall, only standing at 5'6, and carried himself with the grace of a predator. Looking closely at his face you could easily tell that he wasn't Asian, his looks were more European. The only thing that made him not look like some perfect doll was the scare under his left eye into his hairline. The new student looked at them with amusement in his eyes with a small polite smile on his lips.

"Now, this is…oh no. Not another Sohma." Their teacher Mayuko Shiraki moaned.

Taking that as his queue to introduce himself, he bowed low and in a quite voice that everyone heard said "Ohayo (1), my name is Sohma Yoru (2). Nice to meet you all. Long time no see Yuki-chan, Kyo-chan."

His voice made the girls squeal and swoon, while the boys looked at his hair in awe, even Uo and Hana were admiring him. Yuki had a small true smile on his face, while Kyo started to blush and yelled "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" To everyone's dismay, Yoru was placed in the only spare set in the back of the room. Classes that day were as normal as it could get, during the breaks people would for some reason come at stand at their door, while Yuki and Kyo had private talks with the newly discovered family member. Lunch was also noisy, especially when Momiji came running in and jumped on Yoru, Haru a few steps behind carrying their lunches.

During all of this Tohru had a contest look of confusion her face. How did Yoru know the Sohmas'? Was he the same Yoru that Shigure was talking about? Did he know about the family secret? Did he know about Kyos' true form? Why was everyone looking at him as if he was famous? So many questions and nobody to answer them. Looking at her two friends, she decided to ask them.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan, what's so special about Yoru-kun?" she asked her two knowledgeable friends. Uo looked shocked at her question, while Hana was muttering about being like Kyo.

"What do you mean 'what's so special about Yoru-kun?' Don't you know anything?" yelled Minami Kinoshita the leader of Yuki fan club. Turning back to her backpack, she pulled out a rolled up magazine. Unrolling it she showed Tohru the front cover. On it was a photo of a shirtless Yoru on a beach, most probably Yonaha Maehama, where the sand was a golden colour and the sea was as clear as it could get. "For your information, Yoru is a famous model. Since he was around three and a half he has been modelling clothes from world renowned designers. He was home schooled until he was nine when he went to a private boarding school, only to carry on modelling in his holidays. He is a very secretive person and the only other thing people know about him is that he loves all types of music, surfing, snowboarding and that today is his birthday. Even his family name is only known to certain people."

Tohru was speechless. Yoru was famous; and not famous as in everyone in town knows about him, it was famous as in world wide apparently. While Tohru was staring in shock, a large crowd of girls walked into the classroom, each one carrying brightly coloured gifts. As Yoru saw the girls slowly make their way towards them, he asked Yuki to show him around to avoid the girls.

After ten minutes of walking around the campus, Yuki decided to break the silence.

"What happened?" he asked in his quite voice.

"There was a…unfortunate accident." He answered in a quite voice.

"What did you do?"

"Lost control."

"What did you destroy?"

"The main-building." He replied casually, looking around the school with an air of indifference.

"How many casualties?" he asked in his soft voice.

"Six dead, over a hundred injured."

"Why?" Yuki asked, standing under a large Sakura tree, not upset that he was missing the great food Tohru had cooked that morning for launch.

"They couldn't find him. Both me and Okami (3) need him, now." Yoru replied, his voice slowly getting louder.

"Who?" Yuki asked, not caring about his younger cousins' reaction.

"You know who; my Sacrifice (4)."

Yuki didn't say anything for some time, waiting for his only non-blood related cousin to say what was bothering him so much. As he waited he began to wonder how Okami would feel about Tohru. It was no secret between the Cursed Sohma members that Okami hated new people that didn't smell of animals and was overprotective of the Zodiac members. Yoru would have to spend the nights of the full moon in the main house for everyone's safety until Okami gets used to Tohru.

"They can't find him. The Headmaster said that my Sacrifice might be in the country I originally come from. When he said that, in front of the whole school, something snapped, something that was on the verge of breaking anyway. So I lost it, completely. What good is a Fighter if he doesn't have his Sacrifice to give him strength? The one person I need more then anything in the entire world, and we're in completely different country's."

Taking a deep breath, Yoru looked over the way they had came from, before suggesting that they slowly head back to the crowed, girl infested classroom. Looking over to his quite cousin, Yoru decided to tell his trusty cousin some important news.

"Akito-sama (5) said he new of a way for me to find him. When he's found, Akito-sama said he'll stay and live with me, at Ni-san's home. You wouldn't mind would you? Ni-san said he'll clean up a room for me, so that when he's found, my sacrifice can stay with me in my room." Yuki noticed the dark, perverted smile on his cousin's face.

"Your almost as scary as Akito when you do that." The smile was replaced with Yoru's normal smile. "Come to think of it, it's also a mix of the pervert Dogs' smile."

Yoru couldn't help but laugh to that comment. "Please cousin, just because you don't get along with your older brother doesn't mean everyone doesn't. I happen to love Ni-san very much. The fact that his Zodiac is related to wolves has nothing to do with it."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they walked back up the last few stairs. Stopping before the classroom door, Yoru looked over to his taller cousin and in a serious voice told him that he had some important family news to tell then when they got home.

* * *

Chapter 4, now finished. Hope ya liked it, sorry it took so long, but I've been having some problems with collage and haven't had time to write a lot. I've also complete Kingdom Hearts 2, so I will have more time to write (that games' addictive, and really hard on the last level. But I did it )

1) Good morning

2) means Midnight, the name will be explained later on.

3) means wolf, again will be explained later on.

4) the Sacrifice/Fighter idea is from LOVELESS (which I love (they have cat ears and tails)), this will become important later on. Guess who the Sacrifice is, I think it's a perfect role for him

5) Sama is a form of respect. Yoru has to show more respect then the Zodiac members, this will also be explained later on.

Please, please, please, please, please review and tell me what you think. The first person to review will also get to chose which story they want to be updated next (yes, I'm not above begging/barging)


	5. Chapter 5

I've had this chapter ready since around three or four weeks ago, but I've been grounded from all things computer based and once I was off from that, we lost the Internet connection, I've been looking thought it trying to find any mistakes, so sorry if there is any.

I've also shorted out my Ni-sen problem in the other chappie; it should now say Ni-san. I'd like to thank everyone who pointed out that problem to me.

Disclaimer: not mine, no matter how mush I wish

* * *

He was dreaming. He knew this for two reasons; one, a few minutes ago he had quietly walked out of the classroom two hours before school ended when the teachers were changing rooms, telling his cousins that he would be on the roof. The second reason was because he had, had this dream so many times since he started his training that he knew what was going to happen, knew that when he woke up he would have an embarrassing problem if anyone found him. And the one thing that annoyed him more then anything his family could do was that he could only remember some details.

But this dream was no normal dream. It started with his body being in pain, nothing could be seem or felt at first because of it. Then slowly it would feel like hundreds of thousand of needles were being pushed into his skin, only to be soothed by a pale light that could only be the moonlight touching his warmed skin. He then opened his eyes, proving that the world wasn't black and that the blackness was just the back of his eyelids. As his eyes adjusted to the night, shapes took form, showing that he was in a clearing by a large traditional house, which he now knew belonged to Shigura for they drove there to drop of his belongings this morning, after he and Ayame stayed all night begging him to stay there and not to live in the hotel as was planed. After a good three hours he had given in to their pleading. A thick woodland area, filled with different types of animals surrounded the house; different coloured eyes stared out at him form the blackness of the night. Seeing a pack of wild dog's look at something else in the clearing he turned to look at the body lying face down in the puddles littering the ground.

He knew her. Light brown hair almost as long as his, a better muscled body then most girls her age, and a uniform made from a short white skirt and a tight white blouse that were quickly becoming see though, showing how little she wore beneath her cloths. She was also wearing white thigh length high-heeled boots. Perfect to cause a lot of pain when kicking someone. He didn't need to look at her face to know that her features would be plain, unlike her Sacrifice who had many people lusting after her and she loved it. Just as she was waking up he calmly walked over to her and grabbed her long hair, pulling her head up. Bending down to whisper into her ear he stopped to look into her pain filled blue eyes.

"Never" he whispered before slamming her face back into the ground. Turning he walked back to the house. He walked through the halls and past half open doors not paying attention to where he was heading, but he knew that he had never been here before. This was Shigura's home and he had never been there before. Stopping before a door near the back of the house he heard someone humming a song. The voice calmed the anger that was flowing though his veins and replaced it with something else. Quietly he open the door, so as not to disturb the person singing.

Standing by the window was a boy around his age. His hair was almost white in the moonlight and fell to around his shoulders. He was wearing a pair of silk pyjamas that were a size to big for him, the moonlight shinned thought the fabric so that he could easily see the curves of the boy's body. Looking at the boy, he felt a wave of contentment pass though his body, and possessiveness; this boy belonged to him and no one else, the boy would love no else but him, the boy would give him strength so at he could protect him from other Fighters. Fighters could be replaced; Sacrifices couldn't, so they were even more special.

This boy was his Sacrifice.

He couldn't remember walking up to the boy and putting his arms around him; the only thing he knew was that he was surrounded by the most lovely scent ever and Okami, the wolf that rested inside of him, was more then happy to finally have a mate to bed. The burning that had started to form in his groin at the sight of the boy had increased, the boy let out a moan that made it worst, indicating that he had felt it though the fabric. He then started to rock against it and more moans fell form his lips. The next thing Yoru knew was that Okami was in control, turning the boy around and sitting him on the ledge of the window before smashing their lips together in a rough kiss before turning it into a loving one. Once the boy opened his mouth, their tongues were fighting for dominance. Leaving the boy's mouth, Yoru started to kiss his way down the boy's throat. All that left the boys mouth was moans of his name.

"Yoru" was repeated like a prayer, sometimes broken by a "I love you." Each time he opened a bit of the pyjamas, his lips covered the exposed skin with kisses. But with each kiss it became more noticeable that he didn't know the name of the angel he was kissing. As his lips reached the boy's chest, he felt a difference in the skin. Pulling away his lips he ignored the disappointed cry that left the boys lips to fully open the silk pyjama shirt. And that was when he saw it.

The design was shaped to form two wolves running together under a full moon. The wolves shadow formed the letters that said their true name. Lightless. He looked up into the face of his angel, trying to remember all his details. Moments before looking into his eyes, Yoru was facing Kyo.

"What do you think your doing? Skipping class like that?" the Cat Zodiac asked, not bothering to lower his voice.

"Got bored."

"So? Just because you don't like something, doesn't mean you can leave when you want." Kyo yelled.

"What are you doing out here then?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"School finished five minutes ago." He held out his hand to pull him up, "come on, the Pervert told us to walk you home." He didn't wait for a reply before pulling up Yoru by the hand. Slowly they made their way down from the rooftop. Yoru noticed that the brunette that his family members smelled of was waiting for them at the gate.

"Yuki-kun had to stay behind for the student committee meeting. He said that he should be home in time for dinner." She said with a smile.

"Damn rat, making me do all the work controlling the mutt." Was all Kyo had to say. After five minutes of just staring at her, Yoru finally asked what her name was.

"Ah! I'm so sorry for being rude. My name is Tohru Honda. Please to meet you."

"Same. Kyo, why are we waiting around here?"

"Waiting for the damn rabbit and ox." It wasn't hard to see that Kyo's normally short temper was near its end. A few minutes later, the missing rabbit, Momiji and ox, Hatsuharu finally appeared and they started to head to Shigures' home. The walk was mostly silent, only Tohru and Momiji talked to each other about their day. It didn't take long before they where walking down the old path into the forest that hide Shigure's home from view of everyone. Minutes later they were looking at a new BMW in front of the house. While Tohru was looking at the car in awe, the boys all looked at each other in concern. They knew whom this car belonged to, even if he was too young to drive yet. Without a word they all headed around to the back of the house.

"Hello Yoru-chan."


	6. Chapter 6

One week earlier,

Great Hall, Hogwarts, England.

* * *

"Why is everyone sad? They should be celebrating; today's the anniversary of when I defeated He-who-should-not-be-named." Seventeen years old Henry Potter asked the redheaded boy next to him, Ron Weasley.

"Yea, but remember two years ago, after the last task was finished. That girl from Beauxbatons, Fleur Delacour I think her name was, her body was found outside of the wards two hours after the task was cancelled. The only marks on her were from a ritual of some short and note say that He-who-should-not-be-named is back." Ron said, feeling happy he wasn't old enough to enter the tournament last year.

"Pity they never found the spy. But lucky I was named the champion. Shame it was only by default. Anyway I better finish my lovely meal and go see Dumbledore for more training." He said before stuffing as much food as possible into his mouth.

Halfway though the meal, the hall doors opened to show two tall redheads. Bill and Charlie Weasley walked up to the raised table where the teachers sat.

"Professors, can you tells us where we can find the headmaster. We were told that the Malfoy's were with him." The taller of the brothers ask.

"Of course Mr. Weasley. Follow me." Professor McGonagall said, raising from her seat. "Professor Snape, you're in chance in my absence." Turning she lead the way out from the Great Hall, ignoring the whispers that followed them. While the Wesley boys' thought they would be lead to the headmaster's office, they where shocked to find themselves lead down to the dungeons. There was a reason why only potions were taught down here. The lower levels of Hogwarts was where the magic form the Wards build up before going across, both over and under the grounds before meeting the Anti-apparition wards at end of the grounds, showing where Hogwarts grounds ended and the country side began. The unstable magic in the Malfoy heir could make this place dangerous. After a while of walking around the labyrinth that was the Hogwarts dungeons, they found themselves in front of a simple wooden door. Nothing stood out that anything important was behind there, or that it had been opened in years. McGonagall knocked on the door before opening it.

"Headmaster? Bill and Charlie Weasley are here to talk to Mr. Malfoy." She said before making room for them to pass. The room they entered reminded them of their old common room; large rugs covered the stone flooring, while a large fire was lit in the stone fireplace, a large painting of a sunset over the ocean above it. The room was done in warm colours, unlike most of the castle. The sofa could fit four large people, but only had the small Malfoy heir, Draco, setting on it while the headmaster and his father sat facing each other in comfortable high back chairs. Remus Lupin was standing behind Draco, a protective hand on his shoulder. It was hard to believe that the strong looking Remus Lupin was once a friend of the Potters.

Growing up, Remus wasn't the richest person around, quite the opposite; he wore old looking clothes that were slightly too large for his small size. When it became known that the youngest Potter, the twin brother of the boy-who-lived, was missing, he was in discord. One of the reasons was because the wolf in him had seen his Godson, Harry, as his pup, someone who he should protect; nothing could cheer him up, not even his life partner, Sirius Black, could remove the constant sadness from his eyes. But things went on fine until Henry's fifth birthday, when he said Sirius could do better then a mutt and wanted Remus gone. Lily and James stopped being friends with him as soon as the words left his mouth, not even thinking about the damage they were causing to his sanity; while Sirius had a harder time. Remus was the only person to fully stand by his stand when the Ministry accused him of working for the Dark Lord that fateful Halloween night; because no one would hire a werewolf, he made meals ready for when Sirius got back form work and kept his bed warm for him. All in all, Sirius Black loved everything about his werewolf friend and had since they where sixteen. It hurt having to say good bye, knowing that any full moon, he could kill himself; Remus didn't have the money to buy any Wolfsbane Potion so every full moon the wolf was in change and had no problem hurting anything, even itself. Because their fame carried on from their school years, everyone was sad when they heard Peter Pettigrew was found dead in front of the boy-who-lived, died trying to protect him; hearing that they where no longer friends with Remus Lupin made people think the fame was getting got their heads, but no one would say anything to their faces. It was obvious how much not having Remus around affected Sirius, he gave up his job as head Auror and for months thought about looking for him, but his godson always said no. In the end he decided worked at Hogwarts along with Lily Potter as the DADA teacher, while she started as the new muggle studies teacher.

No one heard a word about Remus until a few months later, when the head of the Malfoy family, Lucius Malfoy, came into Hogwarts asking for the Potions professor. Hours later it became known that Lucius wanted batches of Wolfsbane. What wasn't known at the time was that Lucius had hired Remus to look after his only heir, full time. Part of the contract was that Remus would get Wolfsbane for free, and a new house; the manor was to dangerous for someone like Draco Malfoy, not only was it full of dark magic, but Draco's magic was greatly unstable. Draco couldn't go to Hogwarts because of this but Remus taught him everything about the wizardry world and often took him out shopping. Once this became common knowledge everyone one was shocked and appalled that Lucius would do this. It wasn't until a rogue werewolf decided to turn the Malfoy heir and nearly succeed, only to be killed by Remus, did people think it might be a good idea, for the Wolfsbane gave Remus control. What people didn't know was that the more often you took Wolfsbane the less effective it was. So in fact it was the wolf that was in control every full moon; the only person who know this was Draco, but Draco loved playing with Moony.

"Excuse us Headmaster, but could we talk with Mr. Malfoy. It's about business." Charlie said politely.

"Of course my dear boys." Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eyes showing that he was planning something.

"Draco, why don't you go and see Blaise." Lucius said without looking at the two men who had interrupted his argument. "Headmaster, we will finished this at a later date."

Getting up he lead Bill and Charlie towards a different floor to talk. Turning to look at Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore planned out his next course of action before giving his next order. "My dear, would you mind taking Henry Potter to my office, it seems we have some important business to take care of."

"Of course Headmaster." She said before exiting the room. While she disagreed with many of his new ideas, there was nothing she could do against the great 'Hero of the Light' as many people called Albus Dumbledore. To her it seemed like the same thing that happened to the Potters had happened to her leader. Fame and power had got to their heads. She no longer know who they were, they had changed so much. And much to her distaste, the Potters only son that they bothered to raise was in her house. McGonagall knew what Lily had done to her younger son, Harry; she knew what type of family Lily had came from and how her sister felt about magic. She also knew how dangerous it was to separate magical twins. Especially at such a young age.

Deciding to finish her dinner before taking Henry to Dumbledore's office, she sat down to eat the rest of her roast. She saw Professor Lily Potter get up from the corner of her eye and like many people decided to watch the unfolding drama.

* * *

Henry Potter wasn't dumb, spoiled yes; but no one would say he didn't know how to get what he wanted. Seeing his mother and father walk towards him, he quickly figured out what they wanted. He turned to look at Ron Weasley, who saw himself as the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, and gave him a look of disgust. Henry couldn't help but wonder how someone this disgusting could be related to people as hot as Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. Some people thought Percy was hot, but that was only people who liked the smart type, like that Granger girl. But Ron was all limbs and not an ounce of muscle on him, unlike his brothers Ron was easily angered, which made his hair clash with the colour of his face. While being on the Quidditch team, he played Keeper, something Henry saw as unimportant, unlike his own position of Seeker.

"Henry, sweetie, we would like to talk to you about…" Lily started nervously before being interrupted.

"No." Henry stated loudly, making everyone in the Great Hall turn to look at what was happening.

"But Henry, you don't know what I was going to say." Lily said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Yes, I do. You were going to ask if you could have any more children, weren't you?" he said in a cold tone. He had this conversion so may time's since he was old enough to talk, he knew it by heart. Lily held her tongue and just nodded, James didn't move.

"Well, let me tell you something. I've changed my mind, you can have children again…" he pause to look at the hope glowing in her face, feeling a twisted smile form on his face, "you can have children again, once you find my dear younger twin." He knew this was impossible, for years now people all over England and Europe had been looking for Harry Potter, younger twin of the Boy-Who-Lived. Ever since he could remember, he knew something was missing, a void in his chest that needed filling, but nothing would fill it. No object, no person throwing himself or herself into his bed. He knew he had a twin when he demanded to look at baby photos and saw another boy, when demanding answers, he finally got the truth.

He had a twin. A younger twin. Before he knew it, he was blowing up his grandfather, whom was visiting, he used Accidental magic to freeze the eight month baby growing inside his mother, no one could revise the magic, not even Dumbledore. It quickly became public knowledge and only the purebloods understood why it had happened. Henry made it known that only once his younger twin was found would he allow any new Potters to be born, that was when they figured out that it wasn't only Lily he cursed, but all Potters, even the squibs.

Looking down, he looked at the fat looking women that was crying on the floor. By now there was no hope of the baby girl surviving after being unfrozen. Nobody could feel sorry for the women, people know that twins were different form most magical people and that their magic and mental state became unstable after being separated. She brought it upon herself for getting rid of the younger twin. People also knew that there was a big chance of Henry Potter losing his sanity after his ascendance, which was when he was finally able to use his 'inner' magic, not the magic around him that he was able to use because of his wand. Ascendance happened roughly four months after turning seventeen, and because his birthday was the end of July, he only had a month before he probably lost his mind. He continued to look at her in disgust before hearing the doors to the Great Hall open again. The person who walked in could only be called an angel.

Blonde hair, that looked whiter in the candle light, framing an oval shaped face. Slightly large silver-ish blue eyes, a small noise, pink bow shaped lips and high cheekbones. A face that looked like it belonged in a painting. Long legs that where covered in light blue jeans, the pure white robe hid his top he wore. The one thing Henry didn't notice was the 5f8 werewolf that was walking behind him, Remus Lupin. Henry didn't notice his godfather, who had come up to sheer up Lily, staring in shock and longing at the werewolf. Turning, he looked over to Granger, who had put down her book when the angel walked in.

"Granger, who is he?" he asked, seeing the look of lust in every girls and some boys faces.

"You don't know?" Ginny asked, her voice turning much her mothers. The girls around him threw looks of disgust at his lack of knowledge of hot wizards, who also had money.

"That's Draco Malfoy. Most probably one of the richest heirs around." Hermonie said, her tone of voice making it clear how she felt about rich people.

"Wha'cha ya mean?" Ron said around a mouth full of food.

"He's the heir to the Malfoy fortune, as well as the Black though his mother. His guardian Remus Lupin deceased lover, a Seth Shaka, who also happens to be a rich muggle, made Draco his only heir because he couldn't produce children. The Malfoy family is also a well known in the muggle world." Stopping to take a breather, she saw that she had most of the Gryffindor tables attention. Most of the girls had what could only be described as stars in their eyes. "The Malfoy family is one of the top three richest families in Europe, and in a world wide scale, they're one of the top five richest." Seeing a dark look in Henrys' eyes, she knew he was planning something.

"You're planning something." She said bluntly. He didn't grace her with an answer, just got up and walked towards the Slytherin, towards where his angel had sat down. It was only moments later that all hell broke lose.

* * *

I'm not very happy how this chappie turned out, but nothing I do makes it seem any better. so i just thought i'd post it to get it out of the way and work on the next one.


End file.
